Dictionary Love HikaxKao
by Summer.Rain90
Summary: A bunch of one-shots involving my favorite OHSHC characters, Hikaru and Kaoru, and a dictionary... not much more to it then that. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Cause and Effect

**I've had this little idea stuck in my head for the past couple months, I just was too lazy to start it. Basically, I take my handy, dandy dictionary and flip through until I land on a random word (without peeking) and write some little one shot with whatever pairing I'm obsessed with. My obsession- Hikaru x Kaoru: Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

_**Cause-That which produces an effect  
Effect- Result**_

_**I landed on the word 'Cause' in my dictionary and thought for a moment; 'Well Cause and effect usually go hand in hand.' After a moment I realized I had a delicious little plot for the two words. Hikaru/Kaoru Style! Be kind when posting criticism on this story; leave all pitchforks and torches at home. Thx! Bye!**_

_**Me: Oh yeah… I forget the disclaimer!  
Hikaru: She owns nothing  
Kaoru: Nada!  
Hikaru: Zip!  
Hikaru & Kaoru: Although, she secretly wishes she does. Ha like that will ever happen.  
Me: *Cries in the Tamaki corner*  
Kaoru: Good going, you reduced her to Tamaki's level.  
Hikaru: You are just as responsible!**_

_**Word count (Story only) 655  
**_

* * *

**Dictionary Love HikaxKao  
Chapter: Cause and Effect**

Books and papers were scattered over the familiar bed of the Hitachiin Twins. One was working on their writing assignment, which was due on Monday and another was trying to check their science and History homework. To say the twins were bored was an understatement.

"How far on the paper are you, Hika?" Kaoru asked, not glancing from his work. Hikaru let a sigh out and then crumbled the paper up. "Well that answer's my question"

"I am so bored, I can't think!" Hikaru grabbed his hair and let an irritated sound out that oddly sounded like a duck "Gah! I mean really Cause and effect; I can't make up a whole freaking three pages of examples! Really! I really despise our class subjects!"

"Well- there is a lot of examples; go on the internet or something." Kaoru was not bothering to glance up yet, not really wanting to deal with Hikaru and his lack of thinking during days like these. "School isn't that bad Hikaru, you just won't try."

"I can't get online anymore, remember? Mom had the internet cut out after she…" an awkward pause "After she thought we were looking up 'te naughteh sites'" Okay that made Kaoru look up just in time to see his brother wiggling his orange eyebrows at him.

"Considering you hog the computer, that isn't surprising" Hikaru's grin turned into a pout "Make up some examples, like eating too much food the effect would be gaining weight." Kaoru paused "or perhaps licking a lemon the effect would be a sour face… stupid stuff like that. Doubt the Teacher would care much" the younger Hitachiin twin went back to writing and totally missed the evil smirk that played on his twins lips.

"Hey Kaoru" Kaoru froze in mid-sentence and dared to venture his eyes to Hikaru. That voice- Hikaru was defiantly planning something. In seconds Kaoru was pinned down to the bed, books fell to the floor with a thump. "Cause: Hikaru pinning Kaoru to the bed…. Effect an adorable blush" Kaoru opened his mouth to shout at Hikaru to get off when Hikaru grabbed the bottom of his shirt and trailed a hand inside.

"H-Hika!" Kaoru blushed and arched into the fingers rubbing his pink nipples. "W-what are-"

"Cause- me pinching you… here" Doing it again and gaining a whimper in response "Effect- a cute whimper" smirking evilly as he leaned over his twin. "I have many, many idea's now…" Hikaru whispered in a husky voice. If it was possible anymore Kaoru blushed twice as hard. "Cause- Hikaru pulling Kaoru's pants down, the effect a cute submissive struggle from Kaoru…"

Let it be said that they didn't get much homework done that night.

-Monday Morning-

Hikaru leaned back in the seat, grinning ear to ear after the presentation of Kaoru's and his paper. Kaoru was covering his face with both hands to hide from the teacher's un-approval gapping face. Most girls were passed out and twitching uncontrollably and most of the guys were frozen and giving Hikaru the 'What the hell' face. Haruhi just sighed and got ready to present her own paper, not really giving a damn about Hikaru or Kaoru predicament at the moment.

The teacher snapped out of her daze quickly "Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin! That is inappropriate topic discussions! Go to the principal's office NOW!" Kaoru still hid his face behind his hands and walked after a smug looking Hikaru. It was only a few minutes later that Hikaru broke the silence.

"Hey Kaoru" Hikaru wondered

"What" a small whimper from behind the hands.

"You were right" a small pause "I just needed to try the class subjects out and I am rather enjoying school now" right outside the dreaded office Hikaru stopped before entering "We should test out some more cause and effects tonight my little uke"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, blushing red as a tomato. 'Never again is he touching a writing assignment!'

* * *

_**I know it was a thrown together idea, in my opinion, utter crap. However, as I stated before –points to before the story- Please keep the following at home: pitchforks, torches, sharp glittering objects, and anything that can be used as a projectile. Projectile objects include the following: Frying pans, toasters, full cans of soda, empty cans of soda, any item with the word 'toilet' in it, human children, spouses or siblings ( I do not need another idiot running around my home), and/or floorboards. Food is debatable. **_

_**I tried to keep my grammar/spelling as accurate as I could. I haven't been in school for a few years and may have forgotten a few things… *whimpers***_


	2. Demand

_**Demand- asks as giving an order; ask as if by right.**_

**YAY I landed on the word 'Demand'. Couldn't sleep so this is the result! Be nice! **

**Me:**** Hello! No burning, beheading, disembody, or hanging me.  
****Tamaki:**** Well, with that outfit on they very well might ignore that.  
****Me: *****Sobs in the Tamaki Corner*  
****Hikaru & Kaoru:**** You don't look so hot yourself boss…  
****Tamaki:**** *Joins summer in the Tamaki Corner*  
****Haruhi:**** When did summer start calling the "Emo Corner" the "Tamaki Corner"?  
****Hikaru:**** Last one-shot  
****Kaoru:**** She owns nothing! :D**

* * *

**Dictionary Love HikaxKao  
Chapter: Demand**

The Host Club was going smoothly throughout the last hour or two. However, when the last of the customers left Tamaki decided to bring out his inner idiot as usual. "Haruhi daddy wants you to look pretty on your way home, will you wear this?" Holding up the dress to Haruhi, her eye began twitching madly.

"No!" She shouted "I'm going home!" With that she left the same way as she did most days when she was annoyed with Tamaki, slamming the door.

"Mommy! Your daughter is being UN-fair!" Tamaki let the dress fall onto the couch and went to pout to Kyouya, probably the only host member who actually listened to the annoyance which is Tamaki. Hikaru perked up at the item laying discarded on one of the cushions. Leaving Kaoru to clean up he went to examine the fabric.

The dress was dusky pink with black flowers embroidered into the sides. There was puffy lace sleeves and black lace trim along the very bottom. The neck was in a 'V' shape and went too low, defiantly made to show as much of the breasts as it could. Glancing at Kaoru, who was leaning over and washing the coffee table off an idea flickered int he older twin's mind.

Hikaru smirked evilly and held the dress behind his back; no doubt it would be VERY short on Kaoru, probably upper thigh at the least. "Hello Kaoru" Kaoru jumped, now facing his twin with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." the younger snapped pointing at his evil twin. Hikaru frowned but it quickly bounced back into a smile.

"Well, you have no say" Hikaru held it out "You will wear this for me" Kaoru's face was priceless. First shock fluttered across his face, after shock was anger, anger quickly morphed into embarrassment, "Aw you're blushing, like the idea?"

"Like hell!" Kaoru backed up a step, Hikaru smile turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed to match his twin's glare. "What makes you think I have no say in what I wear? I am not wearing that and it is final!"

"Kaoru I demand you to wear this now!" Hikaru shouted; the remaining host's had stopped everything they were doing to watch. "As older twin and dominant in our daily day to day shit and our sex life I have authority over your body! You will wear this!"

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped; He was redder then before due to Hikaru basically shouting out that their brotherly love act wasn't just an act.

"MOMMY! Our sons are doing real Incest! STOP THEM!" Tamaki clung to Kyouya's arm.

"You're the father, you take care of it" was the cool reply in the background.

"I demand you Kaoru, I demand you!" Hikaru tossed it at Kaoru who caught it. He was about to drop and step on it when he glanced at Hikaru who looked slightly flushed and fidgety.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Hikaru growled at the question. Obviously Hikaru had enough of the argument and snapped.

"BECAUSE I want to bend you over our desk at home and pound you!" Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened, Tamaki screamed in horror in the background and promptly fainted, Kyouya started to write furiously in his book and Mori had Honey's ears covered.

"…well… if…if you demand it of me, then I can't ignore the demand…" Kaoru blushed and looked away, holding the object closer.

"Oh before you two go have fun, mind dropping the moron off in the nurse's room?" Kyouya asked before walking off to his laptop.

The next day everything went the same, no one was answering Haruhi's question of 'why does Hikaru look so happy' and 'where is Kaoru'. The conversation never happened in host's minds.

* * *

**There you have it, BOOM! I personally loved this one, but it's probably still crap *shudders*. I think this would have been very funny as a story in itself with multiple chapters, however, I am still lazy and so one-shots is all you get at this moment! Please review what you thought of it. t. **

**I'm doing the word count down here from now on.**

**Word count (just the story) -620**


	3. Constipation!

_**Constipation- difficulty in emptying bowels**_

**To be honest, when I landed on this word, I was shocked. Then after a minute of staring at the word my finger landed on, I started cracking up evilly at the story idea I had formed. I do hope it is up to everyone's expectations, it was a bit rushed, had a bunch of stuff to do today.**

**Hikaru & Kaoru: YAY! More Tamaki Torture!**  
**Me: Muwahahaha**  
**Hikaru: Thanks for the reviews!**  
**Kaoru: Much loved!**  
**Tamaki: Wait- what about me?**  
**Me: Nothing. :D Oh and I still own nothing *whimpers***

* * *

**Dictionary Love HikaxKao**  
**Constipation**

It was lunch time and Kaoru was a tad bit late after ditching his twin so suddenly during class. "Where the hell have you been?" Hikaru asked as he set his lunch tray down. Kaoru held a small grocery bag. "What's in the bag… wait… do I want to know?"

"Indeed you do love" Kaoru sat beside Hikaru and faced him with an evil gleam in the amber eyes. "I went to use the restroom during third class and while I was in there I swear I heard Tamaki!"

"What do you mean you heard Tamaki?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow in slight amusement at his twin's antics. Kaoru set the bag in his hands.

"He sounded like he was having, you know… difficulty" Kaoru chewed on his lip as his older sibling took the item out of the bag.

"Laxative's… you went to buy this to help Tamaki?" That was odd, when did Kaoru ever desire to help the king of idiots?

"Oh, no-no-no, you misinterpreted what I mean" Kaoru grinned evilly "Pour a little of this right before host club into his tea and see what happens" Hikaru's confusion automatically morphed into a grin matching Kaoru's. He quickly stuffed the bottle into his jacket and glanced around making sure no one noticed.

"Well then, brother of mine I do believe we have some entertainment today" With that they continued to eat and finish off the classes for the day.

-Host Club-

"We will get the tea ready today, Honey-senpai" Kaoru sweetly asked, Honey looked down at the tray he held and nodded slowly.

"Okay, then I am going grab some cake!" with that the blonde bounced back into the storage room where they held most of their tea sets, tea and cake at.

"Hikaru! Come on we don't have forever" Hikaru who was peeking out the host club door quickly joined Kaoru at one of the tables. "How do we know which one Tamaki's going grab?"

"We won't" Hikaru grinned and stared at his twin.

"No . . . really? Pour it in the tea pot . . . that means everyone is going drink some. Hosts and Costumers, alike!" Hikaru's stare didn't falter and it seemed like he wasn't going waver_, 'I am so going regret this later'_ "Ugh… fine, but if Kyouya decides to murder us because his bowels won't stop then I'm going kick your ass in the afterlife."

"Fair enough" With that Hikaru uncapped the bottle of liquid laxatives and glanced around. Whistling as he slowly emptied the liquid into the pot.

"Don't fill it all the way up! We still need to mix tea with it to disguise the taste of it!" Kaoru elbowed his twin "Grab the mint today!"

"Quick, stir it all up and set it down over there."

-Twenty minutes later-

"Nothing's happening yet?" Kaoru whispered to his twin in anticipation.

"So enough about us two, how have you duo been today?" Hikaru asked coolly as he leaned on his hand and watched the room. Everyone was doing what they usually did, which was host, visit, and drink tea.

"Good, we noticed Kaoru was gone for the rest of the class before lunch, we were wondering what happened" the girl with brown hair asked.

"Oh he had a sudden urge to use the restroom." Hikaru smirked

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru hissed before pouting and looking away. "Why are you always embarrassing me?" Hikaru quickly stood and towered over Kaoru before grabbing the chin and pulling Kaoru up to meet his face.

"But you are so adorable when you want me" The girls across from them screamed and clung "Trust me it was hard to sit there imagining what you were doing in the restrooms… alone." Then it happened.

"Oh god!" Tamaki's scream was difficult to ignore and all four pairs of eyes went over to the rest of the room as more screams joined in.

"My stomach-!"

"It's rumbling so much!"

"I have to go!"

"I do feel a bit… off… I shall be back in a few" Kyouya walked calmly and straight trying to not cause too much movement before realizing it wasn't working and sprinted off like some mad man.

"What the fudge!" Haruhi shouted before joining the majority of the room in a race to the restrooms. It oddly sounded like a stampede of animals running down the halls of Ouran. Not many students bothered to find out what exactly was going on; it was Ouran Academy, weirder shit has happened.

"Huh… all at once" Kaoru said and stood. "I honestly wasn't expecting that" lips twitching into a smirk.

"Well ladies, since you are still here" Hikaru wiggled his eyebrows at his two costumers "Shall we have a privet show…" Grabbing Kaoru and pulling him to his chest before licking the side of the face.

"EEEE!" Two simultaneous thumps was the next sound in the room. Hikaru scowled at the limp bodies of the female duo.

"A simple no would have sufficed" Kaoru quickly dried his cheek and sighed.

"You had to lick me?" Hikaru ignored him and squatted to poke the two.

"You would think by now they would be mentally handicapped with all the head trauma they suffer from" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Perhaps they already do... it would explain the drool at the moment."

"Well, while the whole room is relieving their constipation, what do you want to do?" Hikaru glanced up, a dark aura surrounding him. Suddenly Kaoru felt very self conscious "Uh… Hikaru?"

"I could name a few things…"

* * *

**I am so proud of myself that I have stuck to this. I must say though, this was fun. For a while I was unsure of how exactly to start and intertwine the laxatives into the story, and normally I know Hikaru would probably be freaking out if Kaoru had been missing for that long, but this is what you get! Deal with it!**

**Reviews are loved! :3**

**Word count (854)**  
**A bit longer than anticipated but none-the-less, done!**


	4. Panic

**Panic- Sudden and infectious fear, extreme fright, and/or unreasoning terror**

**Short little ficlet, not long at all; just wanted an excuse to do a small fluff piece.**

**Me: _*rocking back and forth in the corner*_**  
**Kyouya: Don't mind her she is just now realizing she posted her work on this site and is having a minor panic attack.**  
**Hikaru & Kaoru: Hopefully she'll get over it, we don't need any more mushrooms, the storage is getting full.**  
**Haruhi: Thanks to Tamaki!**  
**Tamaki: _*Whimpers and joins summer*_**  
**Haruhi: _*sigh*_ I'll grab the shovel**

* * *

Dictionary Love HikaxKao  
Panic

It wasn't often Yuzuha got a panic attack. No she was a famous fashion designer, she run's a top fashion business. So freaking out over stuff that doesn't go right wouldn't do her or her business any good. However, the twins always managed to give her heart a jolt every-time they did something they weren't supposed to or ran off without telling her. Like now.

Today, they were having one of their rare family outings together, Yuzuha and her two sons Hikaru and Kaoru. In the park and on the way to feed the ducks like usual her phone rang. Yuzuha had turned her back for a minute to answer a call from her secretary and when she turned around to address the oddly quiet duo, the six year old red heads had decided to vanish. So, what was she doing at this particular moment? The answer: running around and freaking out. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" She shouted while sprinting through the park. "Where the hell are you!"

"Mommy?" Yuzuha slowed to a stop and glanced over at the twin's walking hand in hand over. Relief was one of the emotions to greet her first, followed by an odd anger, and a desire to beat the two for making her grow another grey hair.

"Stop running off, you gave me a panic attack!" Yuzuha shouted and knelt in front of them. Hikaru and Kaoru frowned and cocked the heads to the side simultaneously. A second later they both pulled out a flower from behind their backs with their free hands.

"We were just wanting to pick you a pretty flower" Hikaru said first.  
"I wanted to pick you the purple ones over there" Kaoru pointed off to their side. Looking at the two smiling up at her, she just couldn't stay mad at them for long. So with an aggravating sigh she took the gifts and pushed herself up.

"I think we should get some ice-cream and head on home for some movies, how does that sound?" Yuzuha asked, holding the white and purple flowers in her right hand. Bringing the flowers up to her face, she lightly smelled them and thought _'One day they will put me into a coma, I swear.'_

* * *

**When I meant Short, I meant it. I am very excited about this. It's a cute Mommy & Hitachiin twins family story. Not exactly Hikaru/Kaoru love as most probably expected. :D  
**

**I know you are reading these I can see it! Review!**


	5. Neglect

**Neglect- disregard, take no care of, omit through carelessness. - Fact of neglecting or being neglected.**

**I am slowly building up to a tense Yaoi ficlet, and I'm nervous because I barely have any experience in writing those stories. I tend to blush and chicken out at mid. Anyways this isn't one of those hardcore ones… Sorry to disappoint. D:**

**Me: I still own nothing! :D**  
**Kyouya: That's a surprise**  
**Me: *begins to cry in the Tamaki Corner again***  
**Haruhi: Will you stop that, we already have an overflow of mushrooms!**  
**Hikaru & Kaoru: Seriously, we've been donating them by truck loads to the homeless shelters.**  
**Honey: Yay! On with the Story!**

* * *

Dictionary Love HikaxKao  
Neglect

_[Kaoru P.O.V]  
_Sure, I was the one who started this whole thing between Hikaru and Haruhi. Maybe, I was the one who pushed him to go on a date when he didn't want to go on. Perhaps, I also pushed him into the second date with our blunt friend. However, I did not ask to be ignored or forgotten.

For the last three weeks the moron has been doing everything with Haruhi. This includes: School projects which I'm stuck with some giggling and blushing idiot, gym which I'm still stuck with some giggling and blushing idiot, walking class to class together, eating lunch together, and more recently any after school shit. For the last five days he's been at her house. What an ass!

Annoyed doesn't even cover it.

"Kaoru-chan?" I snapped out of glaring at the twin who's laughing next to Haruhi, again. I despise her at the moment by the way. I turn back to the costumer, she just blush's and look's down at her tea. Glancing up at me after a moment passes "I was wondering, are you and Hikaru-kun still, you know, together? I mean, it's just because he's always with Haruhi-kun."

I tear up and whimper. The girl is starting to panic and trying to back track her words. I cut her off with a pathetic "He's just been neglecting me so bad and I…" Am I really crying? Because I so did not mean to sob or hiccup. Despite that, this action gets most of the room's attention and pretty soon I'm surrounded by women.

Wait- have they always been this obsessed and observant? It's kind of weird how they are all start swarming me and sending out their comforting words to me. You know, I bet they write stories about us doing embarrassing and stupid things that we normally wouldn't do otherwise. What a bunch of creeps.

"Move!" I snap out of my thoughts to glance up through wet eyelashes at Hikaru. He shoves through the crowd and quickly pulls me into his warm body "Kaoru what's wrong?" Real concern etched his face. Soon all the words I wanted to say to him melt away, I'm left a sobbing mess. So there was only two things I can do at this point; I cling tighter and bury my face.

"Hikaru! You neglecting ass!"

"How could you do this to Kaoru-chan?"

"He loves you and you are cheating on him with Haruhi!"

"W-what?" He sounds so confused so I take a chance to glance up. He is staring at me in shock and sudden realization. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but there is no taking it back. I lean up and peck his lips before going back to crying. I didn't want to see the disgust in his face so I lower my face.

"AW!" The room cried out at my actions.

"Kaoru?" My chin was grabbed; I was forced to look up. His thumb trails my jaw gently soon his lips locked onto mine in a light kiss which quickly turned rough. He shoved a tongue between my lips. My arms wrap around his neck and my hands bury themselves in the orange locks.

"MOTHER! STOP THEM!" A shout from somewhere in the crowd, there was also various screams around us. After a while I could barely hear any of them because my heart was pounding to loud. Hands grip my ass and squeeze roughly; I gasp and arch into Hikaru. The girls who haven't fainted yet are probably now in dream land.

The kiss was way too quick for my liking and breaks. A single strand of saliva connects our lips. We are both blushing red. Then again who wouldn't be blushing after french kissing and feeling up you're twin brother in middle of a group of psychotic females? Looking down between our chests' I could feel the bulge poking my leg.

Hikaru is the first to recover, hands still haven't moved from my bottom. "Hika…" I look at him, he's smirking that arrogant cocky smirk we get whenever we are up to something.

"Well Host's" Huh… none of the costumers are left awake "Kaoru and I have to leave now. I need to rebuild our bond and tend to my cute uke that I've neglected for the past couple weeks" one last thud echoed.

"CORRUPTED MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screeched and I watched as he knelt to the fallen host, waving his handkerchief in the brunette's face. "HARUHI don't go into the light!" Who knew she would mutate into one of the yaoi fans.

"She isn't dead you moron" Kyouya scowled darkly down at Tamaki.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you" Hikaru kisses my neck; I giggle and close my eyes. "I'll give you a bubble bath when we get home"

"I'll think about forgiving you then" I tease. However, we both know that I have already forgiven him.

* * *

**_Okay there is number 5. It took a lot longer than anticipated. It took forever, reading it over and over and over and over again. I fixed so many mistakes every time I read through. I hopefully got everything fixed. Sorry if there is something still wrong. Deal with it._**

**_Review MEH. I need them to survive; my mental condition is already unstable! Don't make me falter into insanity any more than I am! T^T_**


	6. Embed

**Embed:**** too put it in simple terms… _(Doubt any one really cares about the meaning of these words)_ ****fix fast in something solid…****_(That's what the dictionary reads, folks!) _****example: Nail into wood... etc.  
**

**I do believe my dictionary is a tad bit outdated; I'll have to change that in the future. Meanwhile if any words are wrong or seem wrong or they annoy you to the point you desire to complain… Don't. Enjoy the damn fiction and leave loving reviews. End of discussion.**

**ALSO, thank you to the lovely people who have favorite/followed the story and also to the reviewers. Much love! :D**_**  
**_**-from summer!**

* * *

Dictionary Love HikaxKao  
Embed

"Ah- ah" moans and grunts could be heard from outside the bathroom door of a familiar set of red headed twins; wet flesh on flesh and the shower was mixed in with it. No doubt if someone went into the bedroom at this particular moment, the twins would have no explanation or excuse to execute. At least none that would be believable. "H-Hik-ar-ru" whimpers and cries of ecstasy from the younger of the two.

Kaoru's arms were tightly wrapped around the neck and crossed in back; nails dug into the flesh of his twin. Legs were wrapped and locked around the waist, giving off a very submissive display.

Hikaru growled and bit into the shoulder, grunting and panting as the pleasure was building up. "Fuck, Kao… you are always so tight" Kaoru whimpered and hung his head back against the tile of the shower. Removing a hand from gripping his twin's ass, Hikaru grabbed the chin and forced Kaoru into a brutal searing kiss. Of course Hikaru dominated the kiss faster than Kaoru would have liked.

"I'm going… I'm going too…" Kaoru muttered into the kiss. It was almost too much to take any longer, what with the constant pounding in him. Each of his twins thrust's sent a wave of pleasure around him and a tingle up his spike and stomach. This came to an abrupt halt.

A knock at the door made it so neither twin moved as they stared like a deer at the unlocked door. "Boys, are you almost done with the shower? I want to say my good bye's before the flight!" Hikaru gulped and if his mother opened the door at the moment, the unlocked door mind you, they would not only be in a shit load of trouble, but dead meat. That was one way to kill the mood.

"It's just me, Hikaru" Hikaru replied, out of breath. Glancing at Kaoru an idea hit him, Hikaru knew he shouldn't but it was so tempting and hot to not torture his baby brother. So he began to thrust up at a slow pace, making sure not to create the slapping sound between them. Kaoru eyes widened and the hands automatically went to cover his mouth. "Kaoru is probably outside somewhere, I'll find him when I'm done" another slow thrust.

'_Asshole'_ Kaoru thought and he tightened his lips together, screwed his eyes closed, and felt the intense pleasure building up again. Withering against the tile and his brother, Kaoru wanted nothing more than to escape the constant, slow, and agonizing torture. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his twin's struggle to freedom, letting his prey go was not an option. Pushing the hands onto the hips he pulled Kaoru down to meet his upwards thrust in an even slower motion. Kaoru caught the cry in his throat.

"Oh, well okay- wait… why do you sound out of breath?" Yuzuha asked suspiciously from outside the bathroom door. Hikaru growled annoyed at the disturbance. How the hell was he supposed to get Kaoru done with all the interruptions, first it was the maids, then the butler said there was friends waiting downstairs, the phone's kept ringing, and now this.

"Exercising" Hikaru's laughed lightly at the look Kaoru shot him. "Water exercising, heard it was supposed to do wonders for your abdomen and arm muscles." both winced at his lie, obviously it was a lie, and anyone with a brain could figure it out. Despite that, it was a desperate circumstance at the moment. ANY lie would have been good.

"Well, do it in the pool outside, I don't need a water mess. Your poor maids looked flushed earlier, might be getting sick. They don't need any more trouble from you or your brother today" The two looked at the bathroom door in shock and seconds later they heard a soft click of the bedroom door closing.

"She actually believed it… that is really messed up, funny, and sad." Kaoru snickered and glanced amused back at his brother. He didn't get a reply. "Ah- Hikaru!"

Hikaru was speeding up his desperate thrusting, feeling his release was near. "Fuck" One, two, three thrust's later: Kaoru cried out, feeling the blinding pleasure tipping him over the edge. He gasped, loosely wrapped arms around the neck, and slumped in his brother's arms. He could feel Hikaru's own release dripping out of him.

"Exercise? And pray tell what water exercise would you be doing in here" Kaoru whispered, too tired to really care what went on in his mental brothers mind. Hikaru reached over turning the water off and began walking out to the bedroom, Kaoru still in his arms.

"It's a rather popular water sport; they call it Embed…" Kaoru was oddly silent after that. For a few minutes Kaoru laid on top of Hikaru, curled into the chest and cherishing the feeling of the warm blankets and flesh around him. It didn't take long for Hikaru to come to the conclusion Kaoru must have fallen asleep on him. He was proven, very, very wrong.

"Embed…" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the muttered word, "That must be the corniest thing I've ever heard you say. You use that line again and it's no sex for a month, trust me you will suffer during the month. I'm the submissive I can still play." Kaoru grinned like a cat, hinting at the toys in his shoe box that was hidden under the bed.

Hikaru pouted "You are so mean" and briefly thought in the suffocating silence that followed '_Well then, let's see how he likes the word impale next time.'_

* * *

**Okay this was just an excuse for me to write Twincest sex scene. This has nothing to do with the word 'embed' but when I tried to come up with a plot for the word, nothing else came to mind. If something did come up, it quickly turned dirty. Review? Love? Angry mob me? No? Okay… **

**Also it was rushed and I get uncomfortable when i rush. I fixed all the mistakes I could find; that was after re-reading it a few dozen times. (the story looked a lot worse on paper so I had to change and improvise a lot to make this semi understandable… xD) I bet there is still a mistake or two I missed.  
**


	7. Lick

**Lick:**** Pass the tongue over (something), typically in order to taste, moisten, or clean it.**

**I'm sorry for those that have been following my short stories, I've been crazy busy with life shit. However, I have found the time and have completed the seventh story! Enjoy! **

**DAMN IT! I deleted my corrections three times now! One time my computer shut itself off! Anyways, I had to re-write part of the story, because my document wasn't saved and I'm sure I missed a few errors and mistakes. I just got so tired and annoyed with retyping this so I rushed and that's why the scenes seem so fast…. This, however, is what you get. Sorry!**

* * *

Dictionary Love HikaxKao  
Lick

It had been a total accident, Kaoru swears by it on his life. The accident had taken place at the wrong moment during the host club. You see; today was ice-cream day, it was a thrown together idea after an oddly boiling hot day for the middle of fall. The freezer had been placed in music room three and filled with various different types of ice-cream; the ice-cream of course being donated by Honey-senpai. The room was packed full of the usual student costumers that were standing around chatting while the hosts were serving. So, in shorter words it was more or less a party instead of a normal hosting day.

With the room being elbow to elbow with chatting women, who could blame Kaoru for tripping over someone's foot right as Hikaru turned away from talking to Haruhi. The bowl of mint ice-cream went flying, and because it had slightly melted over the last five minutes it ended up everywhere- including his twin. No one could blink or breath as the older twin looked down at the bowl spinning on the ground. The mint dripped from his hair and onto his face.

"Hikaru… I am so sorry!" Kaoru stood up and hurried over "I swear it wasn't on purpose! I just tripped and it went flying!" Hikaru slowly looked at him with a hint of annoyance in the amber eyes.

"Well… now I'm a mess…" Kaoru blushed in embarrassment and glanced around at the giggling females surrounding the two of them. "Thank you SOOOO much" the sarcasm wasn't hard to miss, you'd have to be a moron or Tamaki to miss it. And considering Tamaki is in a league of stupid on his own, we'll leave it at that.

"I'm sorry" Kaoru took a step and gulped nervously at the anger flashing in the eyes. Trying to think of how to solve this without his twin getting too pissed off at him; then it click. "Here let me clean you up" Kaoru leaned closer until he could smell the mint coming off of his brother's. In the next couple seconds Kaoru had managed to drag his tongue up the side of the face getting a trail of mint dripping down.

"_AH!"_

"_Oh god did you see that!"_

"_So HOT!"_

"Kaoru-" Hikaru flushed red as Kaoru did it again, after the fourth time most of the female population felt faint. Kaoru stood up straight and both locked eyes. Neither saying anything and for a few minutes it stayed that way. Three minutes and forty seconds later Kaoru was the one to break the suffocating silence, looking down he noticed some of the ice-cream had dripped onto the blue suite.

"Some dripped on your pants" Way to state the obvious Kaoru. Nonetheless Hikaru looked down at the spots of mint on his zipper of the pants and the bottom of his blue jacket. Kaoru lowered his face and looked up through eyelashes "Would you like me to clean that also…" pausing "…Hikaru-sama." It was said in his usual hosting voice, perfect uke look plastered on the pale face. Hikaru snapped out of his shocked daze and glanced around at all the eyes locked onto them. No one was wanting to miss Hikaru's reply.

Nosy women. Well if they wanted to watch and see a 'lovely response', they would get it. Smirking, Hikaru quickly grabbed Kaoru's waist and pulled him into his chest. It was the younger of the two's turn to be shocked. So, Kaoru stayed silent and slumped in the arms, face blushing up at Hikaru. No one would know but Hikaru and him that the blush wasn't as fake as everyone had once thought. 'I feel like I'm going faint' Kaoru thought to himself.

"Kaoru" Hikaru huskily spoke sending chills down the spines of a few people, this included his dearest twin. "Why don't we leave a little earlier today-" a momentary pause for dramatic effect "-Because, I'm going make you use that pretty little mouth of yours for something more… eventful."

"Hikaru…." Kaoru lips parted and he could barely register anyone in the room still watching them.

"MOTHER they are using suggestive and inappropriate comments in front of all these ladies!" Tamaki wailed, but, unfortunately for him no one else agreed with that statement.

"SHUT UP!" The clients barked with red faces some looking almost rabid and feral at their scene being interrupted by outside forces. Tamaki eyes filled with fear and promptly hid himself behind Kyouya, only peeking his head into view from under the arms.

"I do believe you lost all your customers, Daddy" Kyouya sighed watching as Hikaru dragged a shocked Kaoru out of the room.

-Bathroom-  
The door was closed and locked. The scene was that of the duo Hitachiin's who often 'acted' as if they were entwined as brothers and lovers, struggling to overcome the social down-look upon their forbidden relationship. At the moment it wasn't as much of an act anymore, it was so much more. It was complicated, sexy, and steamy; it was everything colliding into this one moment. It felt so right and it felt so complete to them.

Hikaru was sitting on the floor against the wall while Kaoru was on all fours between the legs; his face was hidden from view. "You're very – ah, talented with your mouth Kaoru…" Hikaru growled and gripped the hair tighter. He was pushing Kaoru's head further down, "Fuck, so hot and wet… not going last!" Hikaru pushed and pulled out of his twin's mouth over and over, ignoring the whimpers. "I am so close" he closed his eyes and quickened his speed. Hikaru needed this so desperately, he could almost see white.

"Mmmm" Kaoru closed his eyes and hummed around his brothers throbbing member, wanting to finish this so he could stop gagging and finally be able to breathe without Hikaru deep-throating him. The second moan seemed to do the trick; the vibrations tipped his brother over the edge. Hikaru let a growl out while he released into the hot warmth. His head rolled back against the tile in ecstasy and satisfaction. The hands still gripped the hair and so Kaoru was stuck in the position struggling to get up.

Finally Hikaru looked down at his beautiful uke, Hikaru couldn't help but smile. Kaoru was his, officially his and only he got to use Kaoru like this, only he got to see Kaoru on his knees. He finally allowed Kaoru up. However, Kaoru's chin was quickly grabbed by one of the hands and the back of his hair with the other.

"Swallow" Kaoru made a face, "I said swallow it! If you don't you will get me hard again and suck me off, just so I can watch." Kaoru stared in shock, Hikaru had never showed this much dominance in their life… he blushed and followed through on the command with a little struggle. What can he say; it was a turn on to see Hikaru this forceful. "Do you know how fuckable you look right now-" Hikaru moved his lips closer and hovered over Kaoru's "- with my cum dripping down the side of your lips…"

It was as if they were back to being in sync with each-others movements, their lips crashed together and the tongues danced around each other in a fight of dominance. Hikaru moved his hands downwards and gripped the perk ass, kneading and squeezing tightly. Kaoru moaned into the touch and wrapped arms around the neck, his hands were buried into Hikaru's hair trying to deepen the kiss

The kiss lasted a while before the need of air grew way too much. Neither wanted it to end so after a short intake of breath another burning kiss was started. Both rubbed against each other wanting more closeness.

The kiss would have lasted longer if not for Hikaru slapping Kaoru's ass suddenly, "Ouch!" Kaoru broke the kiss and glared at his twin who was smirking egoistically down at him. "Hikaru… that hurt." The whine was cut short and another blush started creeping over his cheeks and nose. Kisses were made to his jaw and traveled up towards his ear where Kaoru felt the hot panting breath over his neck.

"I'm going pound you so hard you won't be able to sit still let alone walk for the next week" Kaoru couldn't form any intelligent sentences after those words. "I wonder if you are as tight as I fantasized." He ended up whimpering when he felt a tongue dart over the shell of his ear. Hikaru's head then lowered to his exposed neck and placed wet trails as he licked along the soft skin; trying to taste every inch of the delicate aristocrat flesh.

Despite his first time being in the school bathroom, Kaoru was glad he accidentally tossed ice-cream on Hikaru. He and Hikaru's bond had grown and was tighter than before. Now, no-one could ever separate that which is whole; not their parents, not the school, and defiantly not the girl who could tell them apart. Hikaru was Kaoru's and Kaoru was Hikaru's. Forever and Always.

* * *

**I wasn't going add the bathroom scene in, but I felt bad because I haven't been putting a lot of yaoi scenes in, so this is to make up for it. :D **

**Also if you have a specific word you would like to see next, put it in the reviews. If not I'll continue with randomly flipping through the Dictionary. Any Suggestions that I can do differently with my chapters? Also thinking about doing a dictionary love story with Kyouya and Tamaki, but I'm still unsure if I want to tackle the moron and the shadow king…**

**Anyways TYVM!**

**-Summer**


	8. Bond vs Bondage

BIG thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and followers, I nearly had a heart attack when I looked and saw how many I had gotten, so I will reply to my lovely viewers!

**akirak-** TYVM I am so glad you enjoyed it! I also did take your advice to heart and put in some more hardcore-yaoi scenes. :D

**HappyBlushCalayapie-** your comments always make me giggle! ^_^

**OnE-d-FaN-** Oh I absolutely loved my last chapter! Best one I think in my opinion, all though the younger Hitachiin one in chapter four was adorable.

**CoastingNightfallXD-** LOL. That was actually a really good idea, so much I started my first multi-chapter story about that. Check out: Bet Me Baby

**Lily Truesdale-** You just had to say 'bond' didn't you? I've been dying trying to figure out how to start that chapter! I eventually wrote so much bondage themes around fluff, dark, and 'oh my god blood lose' that my room was cluttered with loose sheets… my roommate must never find it. _***incinerates***_

**That70schick09-** I enjoyed reading all your comments, TYVM for taking the time write your opinion on them! I'm a big fan of Kyouya/Tamaki. Perhaps I'll start the dictionary love for the two; it'll give me something to do. :3

* * *

I looked up my next two words: Bond and Bondage. Also on a side note: This chapter was so long it ended up being 6 or 7 pages long so I cut it down a bit to the 'yummy' part.

Bond- that which binds; blah blah blah  
Bondage- Slavery _**(My dictionary literally reads slavery as that definition. LOL . . . Not sure if that's supposed to be funny moment….)**_

ANYWAYS now that is over I give you the next chapie of the dictionary love series, #8! I can't believe it's made it this far. Didn't think so many people would enjoy the one shots… so with no further ado, ENJOY!

-summer

* * *

**Dictionary Love HikaxKao  
Bond vs. Bondage  
**

The Hitachiin mansion was oddly silent today, well, for it being a Friday evening. It wasn't the usual Fridays for the duo Hitachiin's where they would take out movies and snacks for an all movie night. Tonight was different. The maids and butlers had been given a paid holiday for the next three days, thanks to Hikaru Hitachiin. Something dark stirred in the room that belong to the brothers.

The room was dimly lit; the curtains drawn closed over the balcony doors and the windows. Cloths scattered the floor around the bed where one, Kaoru Hitachiin, was withering in his birthday suit on the king sized bed. Blue sheets and blankets were tangled and messy. They were used in such ways that would make the cleaners blush for even looking at the bed.

"Mmnnph!" A soft whimper filled the air along with the sound of a low constant buzzing. Behind the pale back were the thin wrists that were bound together by a familiar black belt. They were as tight as Hikaru could possibly make them, he didn't want his beautiful twin to escape his punishment. A gag fit in that delicious mouth to stop the younger from talking, or screaming any louder; of course it was as tight as Hikaru could make it go without cutting off blood flow to the cheeks. Messy orange hair was plastered across his face, mixing with the growing sweat trickling down the body. Every touch and every movement sent needle pins up his body, over sensitive at this moment.

The only other person in the room, sat silent in a dining room chair that was brought up some time ago. Hikaru Hitachiin sat fully clothed. In one hand he held a small purple remote, matching the 'oh so lovely toy' that was currently in Kaoru. It was of course set to high for the last ten or fifteen minutes. The other hand moved slowly up and down his own length, grunting now and then at the sight in front of him. The dark, lust filled, amber eyes were locked on his twins panting, twitching and withering form. Hikaru couldn't take it much longer, seeing his twin in such a way. Kaoru belonged to him and him alone. Kaoru had been flirting earlier with the females at the host club, which was defiantly not acceptable.

Smirking as he heard a strangled gasp and choke, Kaoru was close for the third time tonight. Perhaps Kaoru learned his lesson by now?

Hikaru stood up from the chair and took four steps forwards to stand above his twin who came hard again. Toes curled around the wrinkled covers and the eyes ended up fluttering in ecstasy. "You learned your lesson?" Way to be blunt... Kaoru eyes parted tiredly and stared up in shock and confusion. Hikaru turned the vibrating dildo off and stared down at the twitching muscles of his mirror image. Hikaru smirked and ran a hand through his own hair. "I can always continue this if you haven't."

"Mmm..n…" Another muffled mixture of words which sounded almost like a beg to Hikaru. The eldest in one swift motion grabbed his twin's hips and yanked him towards the edge of the bed. The dull thud of the vibrator hitting the floor near Hikaru's feet. Kaoru's eyes widened as Hikaru wrenched the legs further apart and took little time in slamming inside him. Kaoru's back arched and a muffled screams as he flung his head back. Hikaru was somehow so much bigger then the toy.

"Fuck- sh-should of done this a long ago." Hikaru growled "This- is- mine Kaoru!" gasping, grunting, groaning. The sound of the bed squeaking under the thrusting, the slight wrestle of clothing getting in the way of each movement. "You belong to me and me alone" Hands reached up and undid the gag, tossing it to the side.

"H-Hikaru…" a dry hoarse voice filled the air. Teary amber eyes brought on no guilt to the elder of the two as he officially claimed what had always been his. Willing or by force.

"Shit, I'm close" The movements were becoming very desperate. Feeling Kaoru clenching around him and the cry from under him, pushed Hikaru over the edge. A blinding white sensation was filling Hikaru as he released hard in his twin "Mine!" a shout into the cold air. Both were glad the maids had been released from their clutches this weekend, no doubt it would be hard to talk to mother about what exactly they were doing.

"Yours…" A soft whisper back and Hikaru collapsed on top of Kaoru, their legs hanging off the bed. Neither moved much in the next five minutes. When Hikaru did manage to find his strength, he pushed himself back to stand and zipped the pants up. Kaoru was blushing and had his head to the side to avoid eye contact. A light trail of blood and cum dripped down the limp legs.

"Apologize to me" Hikaru hissed, arms were crossed, and the unamused unfazed face stared down at Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes drifted up to him, but didn't stay there long before he looked away. Kaoru bit his bottom lip, not sure if it was from the embarrassment or the throbbing pain he was now feeling in his back and legs. "If you didn't learn your lesson tonight, then I guess you can just get the toy again tomorrow night."

"Sorry… I didn't…" a hoarse voice paused "Didn't mean to flirt with the costumers. I belong to you and only you forever." Kaoru may be submissive but he wasn't stupid. He knew why Hikaru did this; jealousy. Hikaru was jealous of the attention he gave the host club customers earlier that day. It didn't come as a surprise that Hikaru did this, he always knew one of them would crack. What did people think they would be unfazed from everything going on in their life's? They had always had a twisted relationship and outlook on life… but was this crossing the line? If it did cross the line, could they ever go back? Probably not.

"Good…" Hikaru growled before the dark look vanished and was taken over by amusement, happiness, and slight worry… "Let's get you cleaned up" An arm under his knees and another behind his shoulders. The bubble bath was a nice afterwards thought, his body defiantly needed pampering now more than ever. His arms were so tired from being bound together like that, they felt like dead weights. Looking at Hikaru, who was carefully washing him Kaoru couldn't help but smile. If they could go back across the line, he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Tired" Kaoru whispered leaning into the hand scrubbing his hair clean. "Can we sleep in tomorrow, Hika-sama?" Hikaru smiled at the nickname and leaned over and rubbed their noses together in what was deemed a cute moment for the two of them. Kaoru blushed and closed his eyes letting the smell of mint and chocolate bubble bath wash over him.

"Sure anything for you Kao-chan."

* * *

**Alright, your thoughts? Did I move the story too fast? Can I do anything differently to make these yaoi scenes better? I picked the best bondage theme I came up with and made it into more of a dominant/submissive theme. Cute, no? Makes me want to do a multi chapter story… Anyways TY for reading and be sure to check out my new story BET ME BABY!**


	9. Mother and Father

**So I been spending the last couple weeks debating my whole life and realized that I was either dropped on my head too many times or was born missing something. That Something I have no idea what it is, but I'm defiantly not normal. I came upon the word 'Father' in my dictionary and automatically an M-Preg was embedded into my mind. What the hell am I doing with my life?! *cries***

**Doubt you need the definitions for these two words, and if you do need them I now fear for your mental and future health as a human being. Despite that being said- the definitions have been listed.**

**Mother- Female parent  
Father- Male parent**

**Yay I educated you guys! You earn a brain cell :D Enjoy the story!**

**Kaoru: Why am I always the uke? Can't I top?  
Hikaru & ME: **_***shares a look and burst into obnoxious laughter*  
**_**Honey: Whatcha all laughing about Summer-chan?  
Kaoru: They're laughing at me!  
Honey: It isn't nice to laugh at friends.  
Hikaru: **_***too busy laughing*  
**_**Me: He wanted to be on top.  
Honey: **_***giggles***_** Silly Kao-chan!  
Kaoru: **_***sighs* **_**Here is the next story…enjoy.**

* * *

Dictionary Love HikaxKao  
Mother and Father

[Hitachiin Twins Bathroom]  
'Please, oh please, don't you dare be positive again' pale, shaking hands gripped the small item as the figure paced rapidly back and forth in the bathroom, not sure if he could calm the growing nerves. The eighteen year old male stopped to look in the mirror at the reflection. Kaoru was positively glowing; Hikaru said that lately he'd been looking more beautiful than he usually does. Whatever that is supposed to mean…

"Kaoru!" A bang on the bathroom door made the younger of the two jumped in his skin. "Dinner is almost ready, mother wants us to eat with her tonight, are you almost done?"

"Y-yeah, just give me a second!" Kaoru glanced at his watch, time was up. Taking in a deep breath, Kaoru lifted the pregnancy test up to his eye level. There was a positive sign "Fuck!" Kaoru threw it at the mirror which bounced off and ended up hitting him on the forehead. "Fiddlesticks! Stupid test!"

"Kaoru what's wrong, are you okay? Kaoru!" A few more knocks and a worried voice filled the air, Kaoru glared down at the item lying in the sink now.

"Five different brands and they were all positive! Screw you, you plus sign from hell!" Kaoru grabbed it and chucked it into the garbage bucket near him. "Five can be wrong, can they?" Kaoru mentally went down the list of pregnancy signs Haruhi had went through before finding out she was pregnant with Tamaki's: _'Back ache (check), morning sickness (check), feet hurting (check), mood swings from all different directions that bombard you like a bombing squad… (Check), the urge to eat odd foods (check), and the need to strangle someone (check).'_ Kaoru slammed his head against a wall near the tub "Oh god I'm pregnant!"

"Kaoru answer me! Kaoru!" Rolling the amber eyes, Kaoru walked over and unlocked it to reveal a worried looking Hikaru standing a foot from him. "What the hell are you shouting about? I was really worried and just about to break the door down!"

'_Awe he was worried, that is slightly annoying and cute at the same time.'_ Kaoru smiled a little before he frowned _'Well how should I do this, the beat around the bush tactic or the heart attack tactic._' A pause "Hikaru I'm pregnant." Heart attack approach it was. Hikaru stood there, not saying a word _'Maybe he didn't hear me….'_ "Hikaru, I said I am pregnant."

"W-WHAT!?" It was as if Hikaru's whole being was on shutdown, his body tensed up, eyes popped opened, and mouth hung slightly. Of course Hikaru could easily tell when his younger sibling was lying about something so important; it wasn't difficult with their strong bond between them; Kaoru was a hundred percent serious. Hikaru's heart pounded into the chest and he could only form the next three words out of shock. "I-Is it mine!?"

"No sorry, I screwed Casanova while we weren't together. The two of us were doing the dirty in the back of the school during lunch breaks." Kaoru sarcastically stated and gave his twin 'the look'.

"How are you pregnant, I don't understand? You are male!" Hikaru obviously didn't understand the meaning behind 'the look'; one day Kaoru would have to explain it to him… it would make things so much easier for them both. Shaking his head, Kaoru went to reply to his lovely twin.

"How would I know? You are the one who did it to me!" Kaoru growled back "Perhaps you have egotistical sperm to match your personality? Maybe they wanted to up me one just to piss me off with the fact that I bottom EVERY DAMN TIME!" Hikaru grabbed his own head and rubbed circles into the temples.

"Oh god, what is mother going think?" Kaoru scowled at that, "oh shit we have to tell her."

"You're a genius, I would have never thought of that" Kaoru sarcastically drawled out, head rolling to the side and left-hand on his hip.

"What the hell is your problem?" Glancing up at his twin, Hikaru narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"I don't know, maybe this is my problem!?" Pointing at his stomach "I am constantly hungry, I have mood swings that could rival Tamaki, and my back hurts! I just found out that I am pregnant! What the fuck do you think is my problem!?" Hikaru stepped back and held hands out in front of him as if to shield himself from the onslaught of words thrown out in his direction.

"Okay, point taken." Pause and Hikaru stepped closer to put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and another on the stomach. "You even have a baby bump already, how did I not catch this?" Kaoru smiled and jumped at his twin, thin arms locked around Hikaru's neck and the face nuzzled the shoulder. Hikaru took a deep breath, trying calm himself down, Kaoru didn't need him to panic at the moment, "It'll be okay, I promise" sweet whispering in the ear. It clicked like that…

'_I'm going be a father?'_

'_I'm going be a mother?'_

__[Dinning room]  
"Mother, mummy, mum, mom… We have something to say" Yuzuha raised a perfect eyebrow and stopped chewing her delicious stir-fry that she couldn't get enough of. "It… well… it's hard to say…" Pause from the eldest who looked at Kaoru "… So… I'm going just say it." Kaoru nodded, he was urging Hikaru to just spit it out and stop beating around the bush "Kaoru's pregnant and I'm the father."

Two things happened in order.

One: Yuzuha started to laugh. As she started to laugh, the food in her mouth went flying all over the brown oak table. The fork in her hand landed across the table near the twin's. Yuzuha's head fell back and an uncontrollable laughter filled the air. At one time the two wondered if their dear mother had finally gone senile. It wasn't until Yuzuha's maid came rushing in and began freaking out while trying to figure out if her mistress was having an attack of some sorts.

Two: Yuzuha suddenly stopped everything as if she was never having a breakdown in middle of dinner and shooed the panicking maid away. She sat up straight and dusted the specs of rice off her brand new and highly expensive shirt and necklaces. Yuzuha then coughed and started to speak. "I understand the act you do at the host club, but seriously, you aren't fooling anyone in this room."

"We are dead serious mother!" Kaoru whined and walked closer to the table avoiding touching nay of the food on it. Yuzuha gave her sons an appointed look of annoyance. "I took a pregnancy test."

"It was false then love bug, perhaps you need an education on the male autonomy?" Yuzuha wondered and took the clean fork from her maid and began eating. "I'm sure your doctor will be happy to help you with understanding how the male body works."

"I took five different tests!" Kaoru snapped. "Each of them turned out positive!"

"Faulty devices, someone should sue the manufacturing companies that produced each of those." Yuzuha brushed off. "Perhaps I will, they are causing problems."

"I have back aches"

"Everyone gets pains. We should bring you to a professional message therapist" Yuzuha took a sip of water at this point, ignoring the glances the two gave each other.

"I have a baby bump already, see!" Kaoru lifted the shirt; indeed a small bump was present. Yuzuha lowered her glass and fork, lacing her fingers together and resting the chin on-top of them. Obviously they weren't going to get to eating dinner anytime soon or stop this non-sense.

"You're eating too much" she shrugged and Hikaru couldn't help but laugh lightly. A glare from his twin made the eldest shut up. "It happens to everyone, just lower what you eat and work out."

"I have mood swings out the ass!" Kaoru slammed hands on the table.

"You are not pregnant!" Yuzuha shouted back, she leaned on her chair and pressed fingers to her scalp. "No way in hell is it possible…" Yuzuha muttered more to herself; she glanced over at the two. Looking from Hikaru to Kaoru, back to her food and she finally let a sigh out. "Oh god you really are pregnant…"

"That's what we been trying to tell you!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted. Yuzuha's mind reeled as all the information came rushing at her. The only thing she could catch was the fact Hikaru, her eldest, had gotten Kaoru, her youngest, pregnant.

"HIKARU HITACHIIN YOU IMPREGNATED YOUR OWN BROTHER!?" Yuzuha shouted and the mansion was silent for a whole minute. No maids were cleaning, no gardeners working outside the windows, and even the kitchen staff froze in place to hear the echo filter through the halls and rooms of the Hitachiin mansion. "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT- how far along love?"

"Not sure…" Kaoru unsure answered, sparing Hikaru a confused glance.

"You are grounded until the baby is born; go up to your room!" Hikaru looked shocked at that and ended up gapping like a fish out of water. It was a funny sight and under normal circumstances Kaoru would be laughing by now, however, this wasn't a normal circumstance.

"Mother he can't be grounded! He needs take care of me and if he's cooped up in the mansion I will be stuck here too and then all he'll want is sex twenty four seven! I'll eventually be driven mad by Hikaru's 'needs'!" Kaoru's lips trembled and hands clasped together "I can't let my baby have a crazy mother, mommy!"

"Don't worry, like mother like daughter" Hikaru muttered, getting a glare from both. Hikaru held his hands up for the second time in the last hour "I was kidding, gees just trying to reduce the tension."

"Try to reduce the tension when my foot gets lodged up your ass" Yuzuha snapped, irked about the comment. "Now, we are going to the 'Mother and Child Care Center' and getting some test's done on you love, to make sure." She quickly added in a low, dangerous tone "if this is some sort of sick twisted joke." The mother stood up and glared from one to the other "I will shove my foot so far up your asses, that each of you will be coughing up pieces of my high heels for the next nine months. Is that clear?"

"Of course mother dearest…" The two were mortified.

"Oh and Hikaru, if I find out you are using Kaoru during this pregnancy for your own releases and your own needs and not thinking about him and his needs, I will rip your tongue out and hang you from the chandelier with it."

"Y-Yes mother…"

* * *

**Alright no heavy yaoi scenes and only hints of sex between the two (gestures to Kaoru in the story) think pregnant part hinted at it just a little…. Anyways, I did this story like this because the last couple has been detailed yaoi scenes and yes they are indeed yummy to read, BUT, I also like the cute little pieces like this. I read through this story once, and at this point could really care less about the errors I made. **

**Thnx bunches to the followers and those that favorite Dictionary Love. Comments of any sorts are always appreciated and loved!**


End file.
